Two Hearts One Soul
by Sparrowsraven
Summary: Phoebe misses Drake, Cole Returns, Love and much more happen
1. Mourning

**Chapter One- Mourning**

It was morning when she woke up. Phoebe didn't want to. She just wanted to roll over and sleep, praying that what happened last night was a dream. Praying that she just did not lose the love of her life. The TRUE love of her life. She rolled over and laid a hand on the pillow next to her. There she found an envelope with something lumpy in it. It was a piece of paper and a locket. The letter read:

_My dear Phoebe,_

_Thank you. Thank you for making the last two weeks of my life memorable. The only regret that I have is leaving you behind. It's not everyday in a demon's life when he falls in love with one of the good guys. I did. I am leaving this behind for you to remember me by. One day we will meet again. I love you._

_Drake_

As Phoebe wiped the tears out of her eyes she looked at the locket. It was heart-shaped with a sapphire flower on the front and _I love youD _on the back. She opened it up and found a picture of him and a picture of him and herself in it. _Oh, Drake, thank you so much!_

Phoebe got up, clasped the chain around her neck and put the letter in her memory box. She drifted a hand across the book Drake had given her, thinking of the past two weeks. Then she headed off into the bathroom to get ready for work.

_Meanwhile- downstairs in the kitchen_

"I hope Phoebe is okay, Piper." Paige said pouring herself another cup of coffee. "I hope so too, Paige. It seems like every time she falls in love something goes wrong." Piper said. "She's strong though, she'll get through it." Just then Phoebe walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning guys. Sleep well?" she asked. "Morning sis. Yea, we slept well. How about you? Are you okay?" Paige asked. "Why wouldn't I be? Oh, Paige, Piper don't worry about me. I know Drake's gone, but I am okay with it. Look, he left this on my pillow. I found it this morning." Phoebe said referring to her necklace. "It's beautiful." Piper told Phoebe. "Look, I have to get going. I have to get this column done. If anything comes up call me." Phoebe said heading out the back door, all the while thinking of Drake.

"She's in denial. She is hurting so bad. I can feel it." Paige said. "What can we do about it?" Piper asked. "I don't know. This is beyond magic. This is a broken heart." Paige said. "What if we conjure Grams and ask her for advice?"

"What advice can she give? No, Piper. This is something Phoebe has to deal with on her own. It's going to take a while. She really fell hard for him." Paige said.

_On the Way to Phoebe's Job_

As Phoebe was driving, she thought about the last few years and about Drake. Ever since her disastrous relationship with Cole, she had never found someone with whom she was truly in love with. Leslie, Jason and all the rest were just excuses. Excuses to not truly be in love. Excuses just to feel. Those few weeks with Drake opened her eyes. She truly felt loved. Like she was always meant to find him and he was always meant to find her. The little time they has spent together were the happiest she had ever known. At night they would sit up in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows discussing various battles they had fought. There were times when Drake would turn them into historic characters or they went to some beautiful place around the world or he would quote wonderful poems and things. And then there were times when all they had to do was look at each other and know that no words would need to be said. It was a new sense of discovery. It was something she had never had with Cole. She felt like the whole world wasn't worth enough as Drake. He was her world for that short time. But then he died and left her feeling empty. Not the ordinary empty but the kind that doesn't ever go away, the kind that leaves a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. For Phoebe it was the last straw. How could she fall in love when everyone she loved went away in the end? If she wasn't meant to be with Drake, then who was she meant to be with? By the time Phoebe got to works she was shaking, on the verge of breaking down. She needed Drake. Two weeks with Drake was not enough. She needed him. Then suddenly it came to her. _I'll summon him. _she thought. It was then that she realized that that would be the only way to be happy. _I've got to find a way to bring him back. He's all I need, he's what I need. The Elders have to do this for me. I can't go on living with this pain and its only been one day. _Phoebe felt a little better now that she had a plan.

She walked into work and headed for her office. "Phoebe, when are you going to do that interview with _Journey_" Elise asked barging into her office. "I don't know. Look, Elise, can I just have a moment. I had a really rough night. A close friend just died and I need some time without you breathing down my neck." Phoebe said. "I'm sorry. Why don't you take a few days off. I'll schedule the interview for a few weeks from now. I'll put a notice in the paper that you're taking time off. Go home, get some sleep, cry it out. Then when you feel better everything will be waiting for you ready to go." "Thank you Elise, I appreciate it. But I'll take that time off starting tomorrow. I need to be here today. Just let me do my work alone for today. If anything comes up reschedule it for when I come back." Phoebe told Elise, who just nodded and headed back to her office. Phoebe spent the rest of the day working on her column for the next day.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Chapter Two- Questions and Answers**

When Phoebe got home, she went straight to the attic to write a summoning spell. She was determined to bring Drake back, no matter what. "Phoebe what are you doing?" Paige asked who was in the attic at the time. "I'm writing a summoning spell. I'm going to summon Drake and figure out a way to make him mortal." Phoebe replied. "Is that even possible?" "I don't know, but the Elders owe me one, I am going to ask them for help." "But, I thought we agreed no more Elders." Paige said. "I know, but I have to this. I'm gonna have a breakdown if I don't." Phoebe told Paige. "If you don't do what?" Piper asked coming into the attic with Baby Chris. "Phoebe is going to summon Drake and then make the Elders make him mortal." Paige told Piper. "Why? Oh, honey, you don't have to do this. You'll find someone else." Piper said using one arm to hug Phoebe. "Piper, I have to do this. I am sick of everyone I love leaving me. This is the last straw." Phoebe said. "Okay. What do you need us to do?" Piper asked. "Piper! You're actually agreeing with her?" Paige exclaimed. "Yes, Paige, I am. I know how it feels to hurt like she does. It's because of Leo and mine's love that she thinks that she needs to do this. If we survived what we just went through then I think that she thinks she can do this. Let her do this." Piper said. "Why are you acting like this? Did you go crazy while you were out of it?" Paige asked. "No. look I didn't tell you this, but I wasn't alone on that plane I was in. There was someone else there. He helped me let go for Leo to fall from grace. And that helped you believe in love, Phoebe." Piper said. "Who was it?" Phoebe asked. "Well….I don't think you'd want to know…. He's not very high on your Christmas card list." Piper said. "Is it….." Paige began. "Cole. It has to be. What the hell is he trying to do? Damnit. Piper, tell me what he said." Phoebe yelled. "He said that I need to let go and die in order for Leo to hear me and come back. He said that if we get back together, then that would help you believe in love." "But, Drake was helping me do that. Why would Cole want the same thing?" "Maybe you should summon him and find out." Paige said. "That might work. Should we set up the crystals?" Piper asked. "No. I don't think he'll do anything." Phoebe said as she sat down to find the 'to summon a lost love' spell. When she found it she stood up and walked to the center of the room and began to recite:

_Wither my love_

_Wherever you be_

_Through time and space_

_Take my heart near to thee_

The wind picked up suddenly and then a figure appeared in the room. Everyone was shocked by what they saw. "what are you doing here? The spell wasn't supposed to do that." Piper whispered. "Piper, it doesn't matter, look at Phoebe. It was a good thing this happened." Paige said. Phoebe didn't even hesitate she went straight to the cloaked figure and kissed him. "I thought I'd never see you again…Drake." "Mmm what a welcome." he murmured. "I see you got my letter." "Thank you. But I do have to ask. Why did you come and not Cole. that's who we were summoning." Phoebe asked. Just then two blue orbs came and formed into Leo and the Elder, Sandra. Also another figure shimmered in. "I didn't come because that spell isn't the 'to find a lost love spell'. it's the one to summon a true love. Obviously it didn't work because I am not your true love. He is." Cole said. "We were the ones who decided to let this spell happen this way. Maybe Cole should tell you why." Sandra said. "I was the demon Drake made that deal with. I knew this would happen so I found someone who would be able to make you believe in love again, as well as be able to help you magically." Cole said. "Is this some sick plot to get me back, Cole? Cause it won't work!" Phoebe shouted. "Phoebe, he means it. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here and Piper and Leo wouldn't be together." Drake said. "Look Cole, thank you for helping us, but why? What do you think this will do for you. You won't go to heaven for this." Paige said. "I…I was just trying to help." Cole whispered. "Well, we don't need your help anymore, you can leave." Phoebe said. Cole just looked at Phoebe and turned and shimmered out. "Where did he go? Is he alive?" Piper asked. "No. he has gone back to his plane. But he can not move on." Sandra said. "Why?" Paige asked. "Where does he 'move on' to?" Phoebe asked. "He needs to move on to the wastelands. But he can't do that until you move on, Phoebe. You have to be sure that you don't love him anymore and you have to find a way to prove that not only to him, but also to yourself." Sandra said. "but how can I do that?" Phoebe asked. Sandra just smiled and orbed out leaving the Charmed Ones wondering what to do next.


End file.
